Rain Requiem
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: SasuNaru. Extra: Antes de la lluvia. Finalizado.
1. Sueño Real

**Rain Requiem **

1. Sueño Real

Se dice que las buenas intenciones son las que valen, pero ¿Eso se mantiene cuando las circunstancias las eclipsan?

Tuve toda la intención de levantarme temprano y salir a entrenar antes de partir a la misión encomendada para hoy pero el frío y la lluvia me amarraron a la cama hasta como mediodía.

Sin embargo, el momento en que bajaba lenta y pausadamente del mundo de Morfeo, _sentí _algo.

La cama se hundió por instantes y una masa de calor hizo una leve presión en mi cuerpo. Un cosquilleo me recorrió y me encogí inconscientemente un poco más en busca de aplacarlo pero éste no cedió sino que se concentró en mi clavícula y ascendió hasta la base de mi cuello. Apostaría que era la respiración de _alguien_.

-Naruto… -una voz susurró directamente a mi oído. Me sacudí un poco con la sensación de que pronto sería capaz de abrir los ojos. Entonces, sin previo aviso, una calidez y humedad fueron todo lo que pude percibir. Me estremecí y un escozor aterciopelado se instaló en mi garganta. Para cuando esos labios capturaron mi piel, el gemido fue inminente. Recuerdo haber pensado en la neblina de sensaciones y conceptos "Qué bien se siente".

Y de pronto, cuando estaba decidido a ver el rostro de quién se había tomado esas libertades, mis ojos me mostraron el techo de la habitación y el sonido de la lluvia me dio la bienvenida a la realidad.

-Cielos –mascullé luego de sentarme en la cama, sobándome la nuca para espantar la pereza. Busqué con la mirada el reloj despertador y me horroricé al hacer las conexiones rápidas. Mediodía, Sakura-chan va a matarme. ¡Se suponía que teníamos entreno a las nueve! Seguido a ello, la puerta retumbó con violencia y al abrirla un cariñoso puño me estampó de fijo al suelo.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios has estado…?! –la Haruno se detuvo al ver a su amigo fuera de combate- Ains Naruto, creí que ibas a esquivarlo…-sin más, le ayudó a incorporarse pero eso no quito que estuviese aún furiosa con él. Le observó por instantes mientras éste reía nerviosamente deshaciéndose en disculpas y excusas pero, cuando el Uzumaki estiró el cuello, Sakura abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

- ¿Qué-Qué tienes ahí? –inquirió señalándole la zona con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde? –contra argumentó sin darse por enterado. Como la pelirrosa sabía que Naruto podía ser rotundamente despistado, prefirió cogerle de los hombros y ponerle frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba cómodamente cerca.

- Ahí –señaló mirando el reflejo del chico. Naruto enmudeció. No era posible, ¡él lo había soñado! Su rostro fue pasando por ciertas gamas de rojo y al no poder aguantar la vergüenza bajó la cabeza.

- Yo… no sé –musitó con cansancio impreso- Se suponía que…

- Naruto –le llamó frotándole con mimo los hombros- No tienes que darme explicaciones, pero créeme que es mejor que cubras ese chupón o no te dejarán en paz –y dándole una palmada caminó hasta la puerta- te esperaré en el puente, recuerda que iremos a hacer un reconocimiento del lugar donde vieron recientemente a Sasuke-kun. No te tardes.

La puerta resonó a sus espaldas y Naruto levantó la mirada. Su reflejo le devolvió un melancólico atisbo y una mano inadvertida cubrió el área enrojecida.

_Sasuke…_

Apretó los ojos agudizando sus sentidos y entonces… descubrió que su camiseta poseía un olor familiar.

**OoO**

Sakura lo supo apenas había distinguido ese chupón en el cuello de Naruto. Su corazón había hecho piruetas en el aire hasta caerse dramáticamente y detenerse.

_Él_ lo había hecho a posta, como diciendo "No se atrevan a olvidarme". Ella estaba completamente segura de ello.

¿Pruebas? Claro que las tenía.

El día en que Uchiha Sasuke había decidido irse con Orochimaru, Sakura había estado ahí para intentar detenerle. Ese día la Haruno había sido sincera y temeraria al confesarle sus sentimientos y pese a que eso no cambió en nada la abrupta resolución, si obtuvo algo a cambio.

Ella sintió su presencia, memorizó su calidez y aroma antes de que él murmurase un quedo "Gracias". El Uchiha no podía corresponderle pero al menos le daba un buen recuerdo para atesorar… y ella lo guardaba con cariño. Y si hubiera algo que resaltar de lo que ella recordaba, ese era su aroma. Tan atractivo y adictivo que lo reconocería sin complicaciones.

Y vaya sorpresa se había llevado al encajar las piezas; el ínfimo contacto con el rubio le había servido para detectar esa deliciosa esencia impregnada en Naruto.

Para cuando había llegado al puente, la kunoichi tenía algunas lágrimas estancadas en los pómulos que se confundían con el aguacero que caía sobre Konoha y…

…una aliviada sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola, aquí comienzo un pequeño proyecto. Esto no quiere decir que dejaré de lado División, sino que retomaré mis raíces SasuNaru -para que no digan que me he olvidado de estos dos- y aprovecharé de relajarme de paso -oh sí, me relajo escribiendo pero sobretodo cuando la historia tiene como ejes a Sasuke y Naruto-. En fin, no tengo estipulado cuandos capítulos serán, pero sí que voy a verter toda mi imaginación en ellos._

_Espero que les guste._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**  
_


	2. Lluvia de alucinaciones

2. Lluvia de alucinaciones.

El día en que Nagato redujo Konoha a unos cuantos palos de madera endeble, Naruto sintió muchas cosas.

Tristeza y rabia por lo que Minato le había hecho –después de que éste le confesase que era su padre-, deseos de matar a Pein por lo que le había hecho a su aldea –en este punto comprendió realmente cómo debió haberse sentido Sasuke con respecto a su hermano mayor-, satisfacción y alegría por haber conseguido que los habitantes de la villa por fin le reconociesen y además le denominasen "Héroe" y, finalmente, unas tremendas ganas de _protegerle_.

Sí, protegerle de los ninjas sedientos de venganza de Kumokagure, de Danzou y de sus truncados planes y muestras de poder; en fin, de todo aquél que quisiera tocarle siquiera un pelo.

Perdido en el tiempo y espacio, su mente le llevó al Valle del Fin sin que se diera cuenta. Frente a él, un Sasuke de doce años le miraba con encono y algo más que en ese momento no había podido entender. Quiso moverse en la escena y como si el reloj de los recuerdos le hubiese concedido algunos minutos, el Naruto de dieciséis años pasó por el lado de su versión de doce –que se hallaba en una posición de ataque- y se detuvo frente al joven Uchiha. Contempló sus ojos con cuidado pasando por alto las manchas negras en su piel y la mueca despiadada en sus labios. Evocó las palabras que en ese entonces no le dijeron nada y cayó de rodillas.

- Perdóname, Sasuke –musitó abrazando el menudo cuerpo- Perdóname por tardar tanto en comprenderlo… -hundió el rostro en la camiseta azul del chico y apretó el agarre de sus brazos. Al cabo de unos minutos, se apartó y levantó decepcionado de esa figura de su amigo ya que no emitía ni una pizca de calor sino que se asemejaba más bien a una estatuilla de cera. Una fría en demasía para su gusto. De un salto se posicionó en la diestra de la imagen imponente de Madara y de un parpadeo el movimiento regresó. Observó toda la pelea sin pestañar, diciéndose que no se quebraría porque seguir lamentándose no cambiaría nada. Y así fue, de sus ojos no cayó ni una lágrima.

El cielo se cubrió de negras nubes y entonces la lluvia hizo su entrada. Naruto empuñó las manos a modo de válvula de escape cuando vio que su yo infantil estaba tirado boca arriba en el suelo, pero sus ojos se centraron en la espalda de Sasuke…

Un momento, ¿Cómo iba él a recordar eso si estaba inconsciente?

Una ráfaga de viento le rozó y de pronto estaba de cara contra la rocosa manga del fundador de Konoha. Trató de removerse pero una mano cogió y jaló las suyas con brusquedad y las dejó sobre su cabeza. Quiso gritarle al individuo pero sus cuerdas vocales no reproducían sonido alguno como si la mera impresión le hubiese dejado irremediablemente mudo. Una súbita mano se coló tortuosamente perezosa por su hombro en busca de la cremallera de su chamarra y cuando la alcanzó la bajó hasta el abdomen.

-Naruto… -el murmullo le noqueó. Esa voz se le hacía tan conocida, tan reconfortante que se le hizo imposible seguir resistiéndose. Se quedó quieto concentrado en el lánguido deslizamiento que los incognitos dedos realizaban por su nuca, apartando el cuello de la chaqueta. Luego vino un cosquilleo y entonces unos labios besaron su piel. El Uzumaki cerró los ojos en respuesta ignorando las alertas que su mente le recitaba con pavor. Se entregó.

Con precipitación, le soltaron y le giraron y un cuerpo hizo presión contra el suyo, creando una contradecible sensación de comodidad. No lo entendía, una persona en todos sus sentidos no dejaría que un extraño invadiera de ese modo su espacio personal… mas, su propio cuerpo no se defendida y sus poros parecían reconocer a ese anónimo que ahora recorría su rostro con sus labios y las desconocidas manos se internaban sobre la camiseta de red sin pudor alguno.

-Naruto… -esta vez, su nombre fue bañado por una ansiedad que le estremeció. Aunque el agua escurría libre por su cabeza sentía el cuerpo arder debido a que _él _había cruzado la línea. Sí, la traviesa extremidad superior había bordeado el botón de su pantalón naranja y sin aviso lo había abierto. Prestos, los dedos habían seguido la maniobra ayudándose de las uñas para levantar el elástico de los bóxers. Para cuando éstos tocaron piel, Naruto había despegado sus labios en un insonoro gemido.

Era suficiente, no podía permitir que las cosas se encaminaran hacia algo tan comprometedor; su sentido común no lo perdonaría, aunque a su parte irracional no le importaba realmente. Decidido, situó sus temblorosas manos en las ajenas y se preparó para abrir los ojos y enfrentar al extraño, pero no contó con que el sujeto se las arreglaría para contenerle y dejarle desarmado otra vez.

-No –no fue una petición, no fue una sugerencia. Fue una orden. Se sacudió pero eso no evitó que su propósito no se cumpliese, no cuando le azotaron sutilmente contra la áspera y resbalosa superficie- No… -_esos_ labios rodearon el cuello, se desplegaron y algo caliente y húmedo tocó la cutis, luego le secundó un soplido que le generó un temblor que no pasó inadvertido- No, usuratonkachi.

Los sentidos se dispararon y su organismo colapsó quedándose rígido. Esa palabra. Esa bendita palabra sólo la había escuchado de la boca de… _Sasuke_.

No podía creerlo.

De la nada, el maravilloso don del habla regresó y no pudo evitar gemir. Era demasiado. La lluvia, el calor sofocante y la mano que atendía el epicentro de su sistema… todo iba a volverle loco.

-Sasuke –casi gritó y fue la única palabra coherente que pudo modular. Jadeos, gemidos, uno tras otro sin parar hasta que explotó. Hundió los dedos en los hombros del Uchiha mientras se contraría tiritando inevitablemente.

Aún con espasmos esporádicos, se dejó ir contra el cálido cuerpo mientras exhalaba agitadamente. En ese momento, Sasuke aprovechó para atrapar epidermis del cuello de Naruto y succionar con fuerza.

-¡Ah! –exclamó algo sobresaltado, aferrándose a la cintura del Uchiha como si no hubiera mañana- _Esto…_ -pensó algo ido- ¿_Por qué siento que esto ya ocurrió antes?_ –la energía se le esfumaba como si alguien estuviese absorbiéndola- _Es el mismo lado donde tenía ese…_

Entonces, y sin más, Naruto se desvaneció.

* * *

**N/A: **_Tenía muchísimas ganas de continuarlo. Y bueno, la inspiración me guiñó un ojo, asi que aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer -y hasta comentar- el primer capítulo. Este va para ustedes._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**  
_


	3. Lluvia de verdades

3. Lluvia de verdades.

- Despierta… -no hubo respuesta- Vamos, ¡reacciona Naruto! –ya que los remezones no surtieron efecto, se le dio la oportunidad a los salpicones de agua y algunas cachetadas.

Sakura no le hallaba sentido a lo que había ocurrido, simplemente no tenía lógica. Todo iba medianamente bien. Ella, Kakashi y Naruto habían decidido ir a vigilar la reunión que los 5 Kages como medida de precaución. Era lo más sensato y los tres estaban de acuerdo, y cómo no con el ambiente que se cocinaba. No obstante, a los pocos metros recorridos saltando de árbol en árbol, Naruto comenzó a quedarse atrás. Para cuando Sakura se percató, el Uzumaki estaba a punto de caer en picada, pero la Haruno se había lanzado en el momento preciso y el incidente no pasó a mayores… bueno, salvo el pequeño inconveniente que tenían ahora. Él no despertaba. Llevaban más de quince minutos intentando reanimarle de aquel profundo letargo en el que extrañamente –y sin precedente aparente- Naruto se había sumergido.

-No lo entiendo, Kakashi-sensei –habló la kunoichi en tono preocupado- su cuerpo no tiene nada malo; todos los conductos de chakra están libres de obstrucciones. No sé qué ha desencadenado esto…

- Y al parecer no podremos averiguarlo –pronunció el Hatake cual sentencia- porque ahí vienen.

**OoO**

Los días de Danzou como el sexto Hokage no vieron su macabro esplendor si consideramos que se extendió a casi uno.

Luego de que Sasuke se topase con Madara y decidiese ir a Konoha, otra batalla se había iniciado. Al equipo Taka poco y nada le importó la presencia de los cinco Kages y la de los shinobis de Kumokagure. Nada ni nadie detuvo los enfermizos deseos del destino…

**OoO**

-Abre los ojos –le ordenaron. Los parpados se contrajeron y de un pestañeo unos ojos azules enfocaron un cielo gris. Su mirada recorrió los alrededores en busca de un punto seguro del cual aferrarse, ya que la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de la confusión y la desorientación. Ya más seguro, Naruto se levantó con parsimonia sacudiéndose las ropas. Se quedó quieto concentrándose en el lugar.

Sus sentidos entraron en alerta. No estaba solo

-Sal de donde estés –exigió con voz neutra. Una rama crujió y entonces al darse la vuelta le vio. En lo alto de una rama con las ropas maltrechas y cubiertas en sangre y Kusanagi en mano se encontraba un imponente Uchiha Sasuke. El primer amago de movimiento fue suprimido; Naruto prefirió analizar el temple del renegado antes de siquiera acercarse. El moreno, como si nada, giró en el aire la espada y la guardó con elegancia.

- Esperaba a que despertases, Naruto –en una milésima de segundo estaba frente al rubio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió sin inmutarse.

- Deja esas preguntas para después –dijo ladeando la cabeza altaneramente.

-¡No! –gritó exaltado- ¡Dime por qué! –la paciencia y prudencia se esfumaron en instantes. Impulsado por la frustración, la tristeza y la rabia, Naruto le cogió de la solapas- ¡¿Por qué te uniste a Akatsuki?! ¡¿Por qué Sasuke?! –la intensidad del agarre fue cediendo hasta que finalmente las centrinas manos cayeron laxas a su costado- ¿Por qué tenías que irte?

No hubo respuesta, al menos no verbal. Una misteriosa sonrisa surcó los labios del aludido y luego su dedo índice rozó el cuello del rubio. Naruto se congeló.

Un cúmulo de imágenes y sensaciones le invadieron de golpe. Buscó casi con desesperación una luz, algo que le diese forma a todo lo que había pasado pero sólo obtuvo más sorpresa. Se enfocó en los negros ojos de su amigo y contempló con aturdimiento cómo estos cambiaban hasta mostrar un sharingan distinto.

-Estuve tres años entrenando para vengarme Naruto, -dio un paso hacia adelante quedando inquietantemente cerca- anhelando el día en que viera a Itachi muerto y ¿sabes qué? Todo fue una puta mentira –el vello se le erizó ante el tono de voz de Sasuke. Era intimidante. Estaba inundado en rencor y… dolor- Quienes querían exterminar el clan eran los altos mandos de Konoha: el consejo de Ancianos; mi hermano sólo siguió ordenes.

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? –interpeló casi sin voz. No podía ser, ¡era imposible!

- Mi hermano aniquiló el clan porque querían iniciar una guerra civil pero no pudo matarme. Me salvó. Y antes de morir en mis manos, me dejó estos ojos. ¿Lo entiendes, Naruto? Todo fue obra de Danzou –cerró los ojos unos instantes. Para cuando los volvió a abrir éstos habían regresado a la normalidad- quien acaba de perder su anhelado puesto como sexto Hokage…

- No me digas que… ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

- Venganza, sí. Por hacerme odiar a mi hermano, por ocultar la verdad… por hacerme perder años en errados objetivos –el rubio iba a objetar pero él se lo impidió – Cambiando de tema; veo que la marca no se ha ido…

¿Marca?

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia el Uzumaki como un gato al acecho. Oh, no… no era un buen signo. Sintió miedo inexplicablemente y se escabulló como pudo.

-No eludas el tema –contra argumentó dando un paso hacia atrás con cierto deje de temor impreso- Aún no me explicas porqué te uniste a Akatsuki o porqué Itachi lo hizo –el desertor le observó por unos minutos sopesando su actuar antes de volver a hablar.

- Itachi lo hizo para proteger Konoha, yo lo hice para que Tsunade fuera destituida y Danzou se expusiera- reanudó la marcha a lo que Naruto siguió alejándose hasta que no tuvo escapatoria, al menos no con un –literalmente hablando- pseudo precipicio a sus pies. Entonces, y sin preámbulo, Sasuke le cogió de la muñeca, tiró de él y lo confirió a la tierra usando su propio peso como obstáculo.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes ahora Teme?! –esa mirada, esa sonrisa… ¿Dónde se las había visto antes? Esos ojos rasgados tenían un brillo peligrosamente atractivo y Naruto no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

- Lo único que me hace falta es reclamar aquello que me negaste hace cuatro años, Naruto –la punta de su nariz hizo contacto con la del jinchuriki- dijiste que lo habías comprendido al fin, incluso me pediste perdón por la tardanza así que no veo el motivo de tu pregunta…

No. Esos habían sido sueños, ¿verdad?

-¿C-Cómo sabes esas cosas? ¡Esos fueron sueños! –le empujó, pero no tuvo caso- ¡Déjame!

- ¿Sueños dices? ¿Crees que todo –presionando con el índice de su diestra la marca rojiza de su cuello mientras la otra mano le contenía- fue un sueño? No te engañes Naruto, en ambas ocasiones fui yo quien te marcó. Fui yo quien te tocó –ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su hombro- Fui yo quien te hizo temblar –susurró sensualmente- Siempre fui yo.

Eso podía significar sólo una cosa: Genjutsu.

¿Era realmente necesario hacerle creer que soñaba, mezclar la realidad con ilusiones? Sinceramente no lo pillaba.

- No… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué? –dejó de luchar y se quedó tranquilo gracias a una inoportuna extenuación. Tantas preguntas, tantos esfuerzos injustificados, mentiras pululando a sus anchas, verdades ahogadas… era demasiado.

- Hacías una cansadora alusión a nuestro vínculo pero fuiste incapaz de comprender a tiempo lo que te pedía con cada golpe que te daba y eso fue uno de los varios estímulos que tuve para irme. Pensaste que derrotándome y trayéndome a rastras todo estaría bien pero no se te pasó por la cabeza cómo me sentía. Aunque traté de romper nuestros lazos no pude porque pese a todo eres el único que dejó su sueño de lado por mí. Naruto… -hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza quedando a escasos centímetros de la del rubio- en todo este tiempo no hubo forma de ignorarte. De una u otra forma tú te las arreglabas para entrometerte en mi camino y quise odiarte por ello… pero fracasé. Fue esa la razón por la que esperé hasta ahora.

- Sasuke… -murmuró sintiendo como su pecho de a poco comenzaba a agitarse y el resto del cuerpo a ganar calor. El sonido de un choque dio paso a la lluvia. Tímidas gotas cubrieron la espada del Uchiha y las expuestas piernas del Uzumaki hasta que el azabache cabello –que ahora estilaba- le diera nacimiento a otro sendero y los escurridizos ríos desembocaron en las mejillas de Naruto como consecuencia- Ahora puedo darte lo que me pediste en ese entonces…

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola. Espero que con esto se hayan aclarado las dudas. _

_Les aviso que el próximo capítulo será el último en vista de que alargar esto más de eso me parece un crimen -además de que estar tres días escribiendo de corrido me ha dejado el cerebro un poco reseco- así que espero que tanto ustedes como yo quedemos felices. (Sonríe)_

_¡Ah! Una cosa más. Quienes quieran preguntarme cosas y no tengan cuenta, tengan la bondad de dejar sus correos. No tengo inconveniente en escribirles si lo requieren pero no dejen preguntas al aire que me frustro._

_Bueno, me despido._

_¡Saludos!_

**  
**_**Lumina Mithrandir.**  
_


	4. La lluvia que tiene un fin

4. La lluvia que tiene un fin.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados exhalando lentamente. Sabía que Sasuke le observaba, expectante, y eso en cierta medida acentuaba el nudo en su estómago. No es que las palabras que acabase de pronunciar fuesen sólo eso, era precisamente el significado y peso que tenían los que de pronto le habían hecho sentir nervioso… y algo ansioso. Pero, detrás de la mezcla de sensaciones que empezaban a disputarse el primer lugar en su ser, había algo inquietándole. El genjutsu utilizado por el Uchiha no dejaba de incomodarle. Naruto, por naturaleza, era directo y claro e inconscientemente esperaba que el resto lo fuera con él, y aunque tenía una vaga certeza de que Sasuke hubiese tenido sus razones, eso no le quitaba la desazón.

- Pero primero… –se encontró hablando de repente y de un segundo a otro su puño había conectado de lleno en la barbilla del moreno, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de si. Se puso de pie sintiendo la lluvia empapándole, y la tierra transformada en lodo cediendo bajo sus pasos y se detuvo frente al renegado- No tenías que usar un genjutsu conmigo –se arrodilló encarándole una vez que éste logro incorporarse- Eso ha sido un golpe algo bajo –ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Sasuke la tomó sin pensarlo y sonrió de lado enigmáticamente.

- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si hubieses estado consciente? –el Uzumaki giró el rostro sintiendo las mejillas arder, mirándole de soslayo atento a la reacción de su compañero. ¡Maldito, estaba disfrutando a costa de su vergüenza! Iba a protestar, y de paso quitarle esa condenada sonrisita de triunfo, cuando el moreno se puso serio y le cogió la muñeca con apremio, apretándola. No necesitó preguntar cuando se percato de que ya no estaban solos. Ágiles y veloces, un grupo de ANBU –acompañados por Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Sai y los demás- se presentó antes ellos. Naruto reaccionó inmediatamente poniéndose delante de Sasuke en una posición claramente desafiante, sin fijarse en sus amigos ahí presentes –ya que se habían preocupado al no verle y habían decidido salir a buscarle-. Un jalón en su antebrazo le hizo reparar en el Uchiha, que cabeceando negativamente se situó a su lado.

- Uchiha Sasuke –habló un shinobi enmascarado- Por traicionar Konoha, asesinar al sexto Hokage y además ser un criminal altamente calificado, se te condena a la pena de muerte –la lluvia fue todo lo que llenó el mudo eco de esa sentencia.

- ¡No lo permitiré! –respondió Naruto sin demora. Tanto Hinata como Sakura ahogaron un gemido- ¡Tendrán que pasar sobre mi antes! –el ANBU que había hablado dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente. La determinación en la voz del rubio afectó e intimidó a todos por igual sin distinción, pero eso no aligeraba el problema. Naruto había sido reconocido por los aldeanos como un héroe por la valentía y tenacidad exhibida contra Pain, y el enmascarado no podía ignorar el dilema que generaba el que precisamente ese genin quisiera defender a un peligroso ninja que hacia un tiempo se había ganado su espacio en el libro Bingo.

El sonido de pasos le robó protagonismo a la lluvia por instantes. Todos los ojos se fijaron en ella, que firme y serena avanzó y se colocó a un lado del Uzumaki. Sakura sabía que podía ser acusada de cohecho pero sinceramente no le importaba. Estaba segura que en este preciso momento ése era su lugar. Ella y Naruto habían pasado por tantos malos tragos buscando a Sasuke que dejar que todo ese sacrificio y sufrimiento fuesen en vano no tenía sentido. También sabía que quién necesitaba a ese arisco y parco shinobi renegado era Naruto y no ella. Se había dado cuenta de que el lazo entre ellos era único y valioso y porque ella quería a ambos, necesitaba de ambos, no iba a quedarse viendo como ese lazo era amenazado sin hacer nada.

Hinata contempló a Naruto en silencio. Vio su fuerza y también vio su miedo bajo esos fieros ojos azules. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba y no se retractaba de ello, pero cuando había pronunciado esas palabras sabía que no sería retribuida. Y ahora lo comprobaba al verle ir en contra de su villa por la persona por la que había pasado años de entrenamiento, lamentaciones y martirios. Comprendió que Naruto albergaba el mismo sentimiento que ella en su interior –aunque no estuviese dirigido a su persona- y ese fue el impulso que sus piernas usaron para moverse, para ir hasta él y apoyarle.

Naruto observó a ambos costados sin poder pronunciar palabras. Vio a Hinata, la nueva y temeraria Hinata –la misma que con garras y dientes le había defendido de Nagato- y a Sakura –quien siempre estuvo ahí en los momentos difíciles, a su lado- y se sintió seguro de nuevo. Aquello era lo correcto y ellas le apoyaban. Vio de reojo a Sasuke y aunque su rostro estuviese neutro supo que él estaba igual de tocado por la actitud de las kunoichis como si mismo. Inhaló profundamente y levantó la vista hacia el frente, listo, esperando mientras su mano bajaba por el antebrazo del Uchiha hasta rodear su nívea mano con ímpetu.

Kakashi no puso quedarse inmune a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Esos muchachos habían decidido, habían demostrado la veracidad de sus convicciones y aunque literalmente estuviesen traicionando a la Hoja, él en su interior no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ello. Sabía cuánto significaba Sasuke para Naruto, estuvo presente cuando él, abatido y sin aliento, lograba ponerse de pie para seguir intentándolo; y porque confiaba en el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, en el primogénito de su maestro, él se aproximó al Uzumaki, le desordenó los mojados cabellos con cariño y le sonrió antes de quedar al lado de Sakura.

Sai no podía decir que entendiese a la perfección todo lo que estaba pasando. Aún existían sentimientos y actitudes de Naruto que no discernía completamente, pero si había algo que tenía claro de todo esto, eso era la importancia del Uchiha. Naruto le había enseñado muchas cosas, le había hecho _sentir _cosas que en la raíz ANBU no hubiese asimilado por el simple hecho que eran consideradas inútiles. Y porque quería seguir descifrando el mundo de las emociones, que fuese Naruto –un Naruto dispuesto y tranquilo- quien se las mostrara permitiéndole ver ese interesante vínculo que tenía con Sasuke, Sai avanzó con una sonrisa y se acomodó junto a la Hyuuga.

Así fue como los demás -llámese Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee, incluso Gaara- descubrieron que el lugar de observadores era aburrido –incluso problemático, según el Nara- y que para ellos, de alguna u otra forma, Sasuke y Naruto habían dejado su sello en sus vivencias en diferidas etapas de sus vida, de disímiles maneras, con variable intensidad. Lo cual era razón suficiente para estar de parte de sus amigos.

El escuadrón ANBU espero a que su líder –que previamente fue golpeado por la voluntad inquebrantable de Uzumaki Naruto- diese algún indicio del actuar a seguir. Los tres ninjas encapuchados vieron con pesar como su cabecilla indicaba que iniciasen el ataque. Era duro y no tenían deseos de luchar contra aquel grupo de admirables jóvenes, pero la ley era la ley.

Inmediatamente, Naruto y el resto, alertados, acabaron en posición de defensa con el corazón furioso y el cuerpo hirviendo a pesar de que la lluvia les mojaba sin clemencia. El enmascarado dio un paso y la respuesta que obtuvo fue figuras en tensión y algunos kunais y shurikens apuntándole. Oh, bien; ellos no estaban de broma, por el contrario, iban muy en serio. Entonces ellos tendrían que recompensarles con la misma seriedad…

Naruto le dedicó una significativa mirada a Sasuke que pareció eterna, sonriéndole a duras penas. Recibió un suave y bajito "Dobe" que devolvió con un "Teme" que sólo ellos escucharon entre el golpeteo de la lluvia y las respiraciones forzadas. Seguidamente se enfocaron en los ninjas sin percatarse de que sus manos se unían con más vehemencia, dispuestos a atacar con todo. Entre la extenuación, la pena, el alivio y su intrínseca tozudez, el hijo de Yondaime mantenía latente un pensamiento, el mismo que ahora era su motor. El que le hacía ignorar el cansancio de su cuerpo y la tentación se usar el poder del Kyuubi si era en extremo necesario.

_-No te dejaré solo, Sasuke…_

El ANBU dejó su guardia y se lanzó al ataque, a lo que Naruto, seguido del Uchiha, salió a la carrera sin demora…

-¡Alto! –todos obedecieron y nadie se movió pese a la curiosidad. Un pestañeo podría tener consecuencias fatales y vaya que un ninja capacitado lo sabía. Por ello, los muchachos se vieron forzados a recurrir a sus sentidos restantes. Por el timbre se podría decir que se trataba de una mujer y por la fragilidad que denotaba se podría agregar que no se encontraba bien ya que el grito era similar al de alguien que desgasta sus cuerdas vocales con doloroso empeño. Un trote amortiguado por el agua, suplicas de acompañamiento de otra mujer y luego ella. Ahí estaba, con dificultad pero presente, la quinta Hokage seguida de una Shizune en condiciones equivalentes.

-Tsunade-sama –los ANBU le reconocieron de inmediato y bajaron las armas, haciendo las respectivas reverencias. La domadora de babosas paso de largo con andar tambaleante -supervisada por su ayudante- y al quedar frente a un sorprendido Naruto, la hasta entonces desapercibida mano se fue directo a su mejilla, impactándola sin contemplaciones. Al estruendo se le sumo otro igual de raudo, pero el afectado ahora fue Sasuke. Nadie moduló palabra alguna. Nadie era capaz de pensar en ese momento, tampoco es como si hubiese algo apropiado que decir…

-¡Chiquillo estúpido! –le gruñó la Sanin con voz entrecortada. Ella ya había sufrido bastante con la pérdida de su novio y su hermano, no iba a tolerar otra y mucho menos permitirla. Arrugó los labios conteniendo la angustia liquida que forcejeaba por fluir de sus ojos y ya sin poder soportarlo más, con la resistencia por el suelo, rodeó a Naruto con sus brazos quien no tardó en corresponder al abrazo. Ese muchacho impulsivo y terco había calado hondo en su corazón agrietado por los golpes acumulados, se había hecho un espacio y había terminado acomodándose en él, ganándose su cariño y por ese motivo, la discípula de Sandaime protegería con todo al Uzumaki como si se tratase de su propio hijo... aunque eso acarrease de por medio salvarle el pellejo al borde del Uchiha. Al poco tiempo y ya más repuesta, la Gondaime se apartó y tomó las riendas de la situación, dirigiéndose a los ANBU- En vista de lo acontecido, ahora la máxima autoridad en Konoha soy yo –su voz recuperó la fuerza y sus ojos el brillo característico de cuando dictaminaba órdenes por lo que los interpelados asintieron, incapaces de contradecirle- Por lo tanto, Uchiha Sasuke queda temporalmente en detención hasta que se decida qué hacer con él. Y como sabemos que no escapará –la voluptuosa mujer le dedico una áspera mirada al moreno con el sarcasmo bailando en toda la extensión de la frase- pueden retirarse.

El líder del escuadrón asintió sin chistar y con una inclinación se esfumó con su equipo. El estrés se disipó casi instantáneamente y los presentes suspiraron pesadamente guardando sus armas. Naruto no disimuló su alegría y se abalanzó sobre la Hokage entre "Obachan, ¡te tardaste mucho dattebayo!" y "Gracias, Tsunade-obachan" a lo pronto se unió Sakura llamándole la atención y paulatinamente el resto de los presentes.

Sasuke, apartado de todos, alzó la vista al cielo, apreciando como lentamente éste dejaba de llorar y las nubes grises huían atemorizadas del resplandor del sol. Era una señal, el indicio de que podía volver a empezar y lo haría. Estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos y avanzar puesto que no quedaban pendientes, ya no.

No paso mucho hasta que sintió un tirón y se topó con el rostro del rubio, con los ojos azules profundos e intensos y la sonrisa en sus labios. Observó detrás de Naruto y el grupo le devolvió el atisbo sigiloso y crítico. Sin duda habían cosas que aclarar –estaba seguro de que la Gondaime no le dejaría en paz hasta sonsacarle todo- que explicar, verdades por revelar, pero eso no le molestaba porque ahora tenía lo único que le hacía falta.

-Vamos –le sugirió Naruto con una mano extendida, en una clara invitación al nuevo viaje que le esperaba; reconstruir su vida. Una vez más, sin meditarlo, Sasuke aceptó la oferta y le dio un ligero apretón a la mano del Uzumaki. Éste sonrió y comenzó a caminar llevándole consigo. No paso mucho hasta que el resto les siguió con destino a Konoha.

* * *

**N/A: **_Por fin he podido subir el último capítulo. Después de una semana complicada con problemas internos y enfermedades, la musa se ha dignado a acoger mi alma y instarme a escribir. _

_De verdad agradezco la acogida que le han dado a este proyecto, me siento agradecida de los reviews y las visitas, y como soy por naturaleza una agradecida de la vida -pese a lo problemática que es- puedo decirles que este no es el fin. Asi que sigan atentos que en cualquier minuto les sorprendo._

_Gracias por esperar._

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_

_**P.D: **Natsuhi-chan, no puedo ayudarte si no dejas tu correo en el review. Lo siento, pero no tengo cómo contactarte asi._


	5. Epílogo: Después de la lluvia hay un sol

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. Yo sólo los uso para matar mi ocio._

_

* * *

_**Epílogo: Después de la lluvia hay un sol.**

Dos meses. ¿Qué podía pasar en ese periodo?

Pues… se podría decir que lo suficiente.

En este tiempo, Konoha pudo poco a poco restablecerse. Por supuesto que seguían cumpliendo misiones y aunque era sumamente agotador, todos los shinobis salían con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ya que el estar vivos después de haber visto el infierno con el ataque de Pein era un regalo. La voluntad de fuego una vez más embriagaba a Konoha y le ponía de pie; el viejo Sandaime tenía razón.

Por otro lado, no descuidemos al héroe que logró su cometido, que finalmente fue reconocido por todos. Gracias a la muestra de bondad de Tsunade, la vida de Naruto _casi _volvió ser tranquila. Con casi nos referimos a que la Godaime se excedió con las misiones que le asignó —diciendo que debía pagarle el favor concedido—además de tener que hacer una visita diaria a una improvisada celda ubicada al extremo sur de la aldea. Claro, Tsunade es buena, pero no alcanza a ser santa.

Sasuke no había ganado el perdón de todos y no faltaba gente que estuviese cotilleando a costa suya, pero tampoco se mostró reacio a las medidas que tomaron en su contra. Simplemente dejó que lo llevasen a la prisión que habían dispuesto para él y se mantuvo tranquilo. Hasta hoy.

Esta nublada mañana, Naruto salió de su apartamento tarareando una alegre melodía sin ninguna clase de ritmo. Luego de tanta espera, hoy por fin dejarían libre a Sasuke y ese pensamiento era lo único que tenía espacio en su mente. Las muchas visitas que le había hecho le dejaban un sabor insípido, un vacío. Veía a Sasuke, le hablaba y éste esporádicamente le respondía algo más que "dobe" o "usuratonkachi" pero se le hacía insuficiente. Quería de algún modo acercarse más a él, sentir su tacto o verle sonreír con esa arrogancia tan propia empero, siempre terminaba abstrayéndose con los barrotes que les separaban tanto física como espiritualmente. Ese peso se tradujo en algunas noches de desvelo y al otro día el Uchiha se burlaba por las ojeras pero sin que se diese cuenta también le observaba con una especie de culpa.

Ahora bien, olvidando lo antes mencionado, el rubio se sentía extremadamente afortunado y tenía el presentimiento de que hoy sería perfecto. Y con esto rondándole, atravesó las puertas que refugiaban a Sasuke.

**OoO**

— … y dijo que sería bueno que vinieses a vivir conmigo, y yo encontré que era una buena idea —la perorata continuó después que un Uzumaki parlanchín abriese la puerta de su hogar seguido de un mudo Sasuke — además no tengo inconvenientes, ¿Qué te parece?

El interpelado alzó la vista al cabo de unos segundos. Apenas entró comenzó con un riguroso escrutinio del lugar y posteriormente se había convencido de que Naruto había aprendido a ser ordenado, aunque añadió mentalmente que podía seguir mejorando al divisar envases vacíos de ramen sobre una mesa. A la expectante mirada de su interlocutor, el moreno asintió ausente, cosa que Naruto pasó con una mueca reticente, y sin más continuó el tour por su pequeña pero acogedora morada. Sin embargo, al llegar a su dormitorio y ver de buenas a primeras su cama, un inusitado nerviosismo comenzó a emerger de sus entrañas.

— Puedo cedértela, no me importa usar un futón —dijo de pronto sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero, empuñando inconscientemente sus manos. Sasuke se dio cuenta del gesto, percibió la intranquilidad que encerraba. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de sus _encuentros_ desde el incidente con los ANBU y él tampoco quiso incomodar a Naruto al intentar tratar lo sucedido pero era hora de dejar en claro ciertas cosas. Por eso, silenciosamente caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y el seguro hizo _crack. _Naruto soltó un respingo en respuesta.

— No hay problema —pronunció a sus espaldas con voz ligeramente enronquecida— Podemos compartirla —el sonido de sus pasos fue tentador para el Uzumaki pero aún así no se sentía capaz de voltear. Afortunadamente, Sasuke le ahorró el sufrimiento al dirigirse a la cama y sentarse en ella, contemplándole de un modo indescriptible—Ven —pidió con una mano alzada, invitándole.

Naruto no supo por qué, pero sus pies se movieron y su mano alcanzó la ajena sin siquiera cuestionárselo. Tragó saliva sintiéndola bajar lenta y perezosa por su garganta, sintió el nudo estrechándose en su estómago y el calor recorriéndole pero no retiró sus ojos de los del Uchiha. Simplemente no pudo.

Sasuke tiró levemente de su mano para acercarle otro tanto y de un rápido movimiento lo sentó de lado en su regazo. Ante esto, las mejillas de su compañero se tiñeron de un suave carmín y ahora sí desvió su mirada.

— Mírame —susurró cerca de su oído y el hijo de Yondaime obedeció sin chistar.

— Esto… —inspiró con cuidado y colocó su mano libre en el antebrazo derecho del ex vengador buscando un punto de apoyo— se siente raro —le bastó con percatarse de la interrogante en el perfecto rostro níveo para continuar— Estoy ansioso pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de que esto no sea más que una ilusión—explicó entrecerrando los ojos con melancolía.

— No lo es —le corrigió y le besó queda y pausadamente. Solo una agradable presión, sin exigencias. Naruto se relajó sin notarlo y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, manteniéndole pegado a él. Un suspiro y Sasuke se apartó milímetros de su boca y clavó sus penetrantes ojos en los del indiscutible héroe. _Su_ héroe personal. Naruto le obsequió una sonrisa que exudaba felicidad y una inmensa devoción y sin demora le abrazó. Sasuke le acarició la espalda con movimientos lánguidos y reconfortantes permitiéndose apretarlo a gusto.

Naruto lo sentía bajo las capas de sus ropas, en su piel. Esto era real, palpablemente verídico.

— Es cierto —musitó contra su hombro izquierdo— No lo es —restregándose mimosamente contra el pálido cuello e inhalando su esencia— La espera ha terminado, Sasuke.

Con esta sentencia, Uzumaki Naruto rajó en mil pedazos las envolturas de pudor y desasosiego en las que se había estado escondiendo y dio el paso. Reposó su frente contra la de su viejo y eterno rival, sintió el golpe invisible de la respiración de él dándole en el rostro, sintió la propia agitándose y fue por sus labios. Su corazón desencadenó el bombazo y ambas bocas se abrieron, dando la bienvenida al juego de lenguas. Sintió una presión en sus caderas, pero para nada le importó. Sólo Sasuke existía ahora, sólo él le llenaba y le dejaba completo y ansioso de más al mismo tiempo.

Dichosa y maliciosa contradicción. ¡Mira el poder que ejerces!

Sin cortar el ósculo, Sasuke acomodó sus piernas de modo de que éstas quedaran colgando a cada costado de las propias y acto seguido coló una mano intrusa por la chamarra y camiseta del rubio, la que subió tortuosamente por la espalda y bajó dibujando círculos. Eventualmente, llegó a la conclusión de que las prendas eran un estorbo y sin miramientos se las quitó. Irremediablemente tuvieron que separarse en ese intervalo pero hay que señalar que no fue contraproducente. La estela de su _marca_ fue lo primero que llamó su atención, inundándole en satisfacción. Luego vino el pecho firme y plano, ejercitado y entonces regresó a su tez. Ésa que nunca le abandonó en todo este trágico y largo proceso. Saludó su obra con húmedos labios reavivándola, descendió por la clavícula y se detuvo en un pezón, estimulándolo con la lengua.

Naruto dejó escapar un amortiguado gemido y hundió su siniestra en el suave cabello azabache, solicitando sin palabras que continuase. Aquello era tan sublime, le costaba creer que de verdad estuviese sucediendo, mas algo en su bajo vientre le demostraba la objetividad del hecho. Y al sentir una punzada en ese _sitio_, supo que quien lo reclamaba como su propiedad también estaba reaccionando.

— Sa-Sasuke —le nombró entrecortadamente. Era oficial, comenzaba a excitarse sin remedio—Ya…

Una pirueta en el aire, y él de pronto estaba descansando sobre la cama con Sasuke explorando su ombligo y un cosquilleo en _crescendo_. Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los ojos, buscando a tientas con sus manos a su compañero sin éxito. Mientras tanto, el aludido derrotaba el botón de los pantalones y los jalaba junto con los bóxers en una muestra nítida de su paciencia en plena reducción. Su aliento rozó la ingle y el Uzumaki tembló. Sasuke sonrió contra su piel e inició la tortura. La punta de la lengua, caliente y mojada, le tocó como quien no quiere la cosa a lo que el jinchuuriki jadeó tensándose. Bien, eso había sido divertido, podía seguir. Ahora, el travieso y descarado músculo se deslizó por la base de la virilidad erecta y el coro de la Naturaleza Humana hizo su entrada.

Oh, pero no quedaría así. La rubia cabecita juraba venganza.

Momento en que el Uchiha se descuidó, momento en que Naruto atacó. Se empinó y le mordió el labio inferior con sutileza, y bruscamente introdujo una mano en su ropa interior. Y se encendió la llama. Y ellos se incineraron. Al instante.

Sasuke no se quedó atrás, su orgullo no se lo perdonaría, de modo que hambriento le besó y permitió que su diestra terminara el trabajo allá abajo. Entonces, sincronizados, acariciaron sus intimidades disputándose las posiciones. Después de tanta resistencia, Naruto quedó debajo del moreno no obstante, aprovechó de deshacerse de la camiseta negra que traía y deleitarse su cuerpo, su magnificente figura.

— Cierra la boca, dobe —le espetó con puya y en ese preciso instante un hilito de sudor corrió por su pecho, provocando la imagen más sensual y erótica que el aspirante a Hokage jamás haya visto— Te estás babeando.

— ¡Serás bastardo! —articuló cuando pudo ordenar sus impulsos de tirarse encima y suplicar. Ignorando aquella adorable referencia a su persona, Sasuke volvió a enfocarse en su tarea, esta vez introduciendo la hombría de Naruto en su boca— ¡S-Sasuke! —así esta mejor, se dijo el ex vengador escuchándole gemir, así ha de ser. Con este pensamiento le masturbó hasta el rubio eyaculó en su boca, encogiéndose y vociferando sin restricciones. Inexplicablemente, un Naruto temblando cual hoja le se hacía tentador por lo que, disponiéndose al siguiente paso, se inclinó sobre él pero su voz le retuvo— Sasuke… —se le antojaba floja, débil y forzada. Su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente con cierta rapidez y el ninja renegado se percató de que pese al cansancio sonreía— Abrázame —esa petición no pudo ser negada o pospuesta y el parco amante se encontró a si mismo rodeando el bronceado cuerpo con mimo sin pensar que en esa revuelta cabecita se podría estar maquinando algo en su contra— ¡Caíste teme! –vitoreó apresándole con sus brazos y intercambiando lugares le sacó de un tirón la ropa que le quedaba colgando. Sin tiempo a replicas, puesto que no las quería, el primogénito del Relámpago Amarillo se lanzó a la travesía de recorrer las formas, los pliegues y los misterios caminos del cuerpo que había capturado. Un perverso placer salió a la luz cuando advirtió que Sasuke apretaba las sábanas y la mandíbula en un infructuoso intento de no _humillarse_, de no demostrar que sus caricias le desarmaban, que le gustaban.

Bien, Naruto quería derrotarlo. Y lo decidió por una cuestión de tozudez —aunque claro, era una forma de negar su deseo oculto de complacerle—, porque hasta en _esto_ competirían. En este caso se aplica el dicho "_Hay cosas que nunca cambian_", ¿verdad?

Debido a esto, el Uzumaki llevó a cabo la técnica de sometimiento improvisada. Paso uno: le besó con frenesí. Como vio que su víctima todavía no se rendía, sumó el paso dos a la maniobra: alternar caricias con besos. Obviamente, Sasuke se mostró más participativo pero no dio el brazo a torcer. A estas alturas, el rubio echó a trabajar sus neuronas. Deslizó una mano por su rostro apartando los oscuros cabellos y la imaginación apareció. Sin replanteo previo, atrapó el cartílago de la inocente oreja entre sus dientes y la mano maligna atrapó el órgano viril de Sasuke, atendiéndolo.

¿Resultado? El gemido que pegó paralizó a Naruto en breve. Con las pupilas dilatadas, se centró en su cara pero nada logró evitar sentirse grandioso; Sasuke evadía su mirada con una mano tapando su boca, avergonzado. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y retomó el vaivén de su mano. Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada y seguidamente un lamentable jadeo se le escapó. Oh sí, Naruto había descubierto el ritmo idóneo. Al poco tiempo después, entre besos y mordiscos juguetones del rubio en el cuello del sometido Uchiha, Sasuke se vino en su mano.

Su furiosa respiración, el sudor expandiéndose por su piel y las angustiosas volutas de aire expulsadas de su boca fueron un espectáculo que Naruto valoró. Se preguntó qué sería de él si no fuese el espectador de aquella visión tan excelsa y el aguijón en el corazón respondió por él. En ese momento, tomando la mano de su rival y también mejor amigo, supo que… lo amaba. Durante su búsqueda no se detuvo a pensar en sus sentimientos, no era propicio ya que necesitar actuar con agilidad, pero ahora podía y lo estaba haciendo. Pensó en todas los sacrificios que hizo y supo que cada uno de ellos valió la pena. Tener a Sasuke en su cama en pleno éxtasis era invaluable. Ahora bien, surgió otra necesidad, otra más allá de sentirlo a su lado: hacerle saber sus sentimientos. Y en vista que no tenía pelos en la lengua, dirigió la mano nívea a sus labios y la besó con ternura y entrega mientras cerraba los ojos. Sasuke sintió las mejillas arder cuando vio lo que se proponía, pero la dulzura del acto le dejó noqueado.

—Todo este tiempo —sus ojos azules, luminosos y determinados se abrieron y le atraparon sin posibilidad de escape—creí que te buscaba a causa de una promesa hecha a Sakura-chan y a mí mismo. Pero ahora —llevándose la mano a su propio pómulo— me he dado cuenta que lo hice sólo por mí. Cuando desentrañé el mensaje codificado que me diste en el Valle del Fin, mi voluntad de encontrarte fue más fuerte pero no supe la razón. Ahora lo sé —Sasuke parpadeó anticipándose y el Uzumaki aproximó su rostro al suyo— todo lo que he hecho ha sido porque te amo. Y ahora que estas aquí, ni creas que podrás irte otra vez. Tendrías que matarme antes.

— Cállate —pese a que intentó sonar frío, fue inútil. No quería aceptar que la fuerza de sus palabras le había intimidado. No quería aceptar que quería confesarle que lo amaba. Así que, como era su especialidad, suprimió las palabras y demostró el origen del latido desenfrenado de su corazón. Le besó una y otra vez hasta tumbarle sobre las cobijas. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, rozando las nuevas erecciones como consecuencia mediata y entrelazó los dedos con los de su diestra como queriendo decir "_No pienso irme de nuevo_". Naruto lo comprendió y le envolvió con su calor, lo ató a su sistema. Entonces, vino la interrogante más importante de todas — Naruto — ¡Cielos, era el mismo tono que rememoraba por horas luego de esos _sueños_! No existía cabida a dudas ahora, él quería saber si estaba bien, si también lo deseaba.

—Sí, Sasuke —le facilitó las cosas— Hazlo —y lo hizo. Le preparó con envidiable temple, con un cuidado que rozaba en la preocupación y fascinación. Para cuando Naruto se acostumbró a la invasión, suspiró y depositó un beso en su nariz —Estoy bien, descuida —murmuró con serenidad al ver su rostro levemente sofocado.

Sasuke se zambulló en su cuerpo. Se adentró con ansias renovadas y nadó por sus aguas sin habla. Estar en su interior le había dejado sin aire y era tan estrecho, tan agradable. Naruto le instó a introducirse hasta el fondo gracias a que sus piernas rodearon su cintura, atrayéndole. Cogió aire y dio la primera embestida. Su cabeza dio vueltas y el gemido gutural que le concedió el rubio tuvo la culpa. Una más, un hormigueo en su bajo vientre, su garganta quemando y Naruto susurrándole que fuera más rápido.

Iba a enloquecer.

Tercera y ya no era el mismo. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

— ¡Ah! —gimieron al unísono. Sus manos se apretaron al punto de quedar transparentes y Sasuke aceleró perdiendo la cuenta. Pronto la cama se apuntó al remezón y el chirrido amenazante fue pasado por alto. El aire se hizo escaso y Naruto enterró su extremidad libre con furia en la nuca de Sasuke, buscando desfogarse de algún modo o de lo contrario reventaría.

Los gemidos esporádicamente se transformaban en gritos obscenos anunciando que el fin cada vez estaba más próximo. Un beso feroz, impúdico; una mano insana en un sube y baja censurable; las súplicas, los ruegos, la pasión, la calentura al máximo y…

El silencio.

Sasuke se desplomó sobre Naruto tratando de recordar cómo se respira, tratando de volver a la homeóstasis. Naruto trataba de hallar su voz, trataba de frenar el temblor obcecado de su organismo, trataba de hacer eterno el júbilo y bienestar que sentía.

Entonces, un rayo de sol se coló por entre las cortinas, golpeándoles con finura. Ambos buscaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo y, antes de besarse, se sonrieron ampliamente.

Sasuke por fin tenía lo único que realmente necesitaba y Naruto por fin estaba completo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Lo que algunas personas esperaban aquí está. Pues este es mi regalo de despedida puesto que mis vacaciones de invierno ya expiraron. _

_Gracias por el seguimiento, por los reviews y el apoyo. Esta historia es una de mis más queridas ya que esta estrechamente vinculada a un suceso real y no dejo de estar agradecida de la aceptación que generó._

_Otra vez, gracias._

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_

_P.D. Si tienen paciencia, puede haber otra sorpresa. _

_P.D. Natsuhi-chan, hay una escritora llamada **Dryadeh** que en su profile un link —_¿Cómo funciona fanfiction? ¿Cómo publico mi fic?—_donde explica de un modo muy sencillo como usar fanfiction. Búscala en "Search" y recuerda seleccionar "Author" antes de iniciar la búsqueda.  
_


	6. Extra: Antes de la lluvia

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Extra: Antes de la lluvia.**

Hacía un tiempo ya que no tenía paz interior.

Se dio cuenta de este hecho cuando una tarde Suigetsu —que caminando con cuidado entre los trozos de vidrio del vaso que inexplicablemente hizo añicos en su palma— le sugirió con ironía impresa que se relajase. Para cuando el hombre de agua se atrevió a mencionar a la causa de su ahora casi nula estabilidad emocional, Sasuke le miro mal. Y con mal, incluimos un aura asesina llenando el ambiente. Indudablemente, el heredero de la espada de Zabuza no era tonto y al sentir que su pellejo peligraba, se retiró sin añadir otro comentario.

Esa noche, el vengador no pudo dormir.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No tenía tiempo que perder con sentimentalismos, debía encargarse de llevar a cabo sus planes y para ello necesitaba pensar claramente pero la mención de Naruto…

Naruto.

Sasuke dio una vuelta en la cama conteniendo un gruñido. Debió haberlo matado cuando pudo —despreciando todas las oportunidades que se le ofrecieron— pero no, gracias a su debilidad ahora el usuratonkachi no le dejaba ni dormir.

¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tenía Naruto que reducía miserablemente su analítico temple, que le dejaba inquieto y… taciturno? Con el último encuentro quedó una espina atravesada, una melancolía y un impulso y Sasuke se sentía extraño dentro de sí mismo. Y lo más impactante era el recuerdo de sus ojos; unos ojos de un azul intenso debido al dolor y a la súplica implícita que encerraban. No podía borrar esa imagen de su cabeza; a cada segundo, sin descanso, sin falta, le invadía, le noqueaba, le pillaba indefenso y las ganas de regresar sobre sus pasos con destino a Konoha se les hacían insoportables. Entonces, la única salida consistía en empuñar las manos hasta que las articulaciones gimieran por la presión, rechinar los dientes hasta sentir que la mandíbula estaba a punto de desencajarse y no mirar atrás.

A estas alturas, el equipo Taka ya se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud en su líder. También de quién lo había desencadenado.

Suigetsu había optado por no opinar ya que quería seguir viviendo, Karin en su fuero interno se negaba a creerlo y simplemente fingía demencia pero Juugo… Juugo se acercó cuando los otros dos se excusaron y se sentó próximo al Uchiha. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y éstos se convirtieron irrevocablemente en horas y sólo el silencio estaba presente.

—Deberías ir, si es lo que deseas —habló de pronto el exponente del sello maldito. Sasuke volteó a verle con expresión neutra, calmo, por lo que Juugo se atrevió a continuar— Ninguno de nosotros te recriminará el que vayas, así que ve y decide.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada, evaluando sus posibilidades.

Después de saber la verdad su mundo volvió a romperse y las lágrimas que contuvo por años desembocaron irremediablemente. En ese momento no quiso meditar, no quiso detenerse y por ello el odio hizo mella, por eso juró hacerle pagar a los responsables de que él perdiera todo.

Pero Naruto apareció de nuevo. Encontró una retorcida forma de estar siempre ahí, en sus pensamientos, siempre constante.

Quizás lo que proponía Juugo no fuese tan descabellado, quizás ver a Naruto podría ayudarle a organizar su mente de nuevo. Pero había un pero. ¿Qué sería de Taka, del mismo Juugo, en su ausencia?

— ¿Qué hay de ti? Si pierdes el control mientras yo no estoy, ¿Qué harás? —cuestionó en tono reflexivo, enfocando inconscientemente la salida de su guarida. El interpelado sonrió tímidamente.

— No hay problema, te esperaré —hizo una pausa pensándolo mejor— No, te esperaremos aquí sin importar qué, por eso… —se puso de pie, avanzó hasta la salida y abrió la puerta— Ve a verle.

Antes de que Juugo pestañease, ya se encontraba solo.

**OoO**

Sasuke demoró un poco más de tres días en llegar a Konoha. Pese a ese condenado impulso de ir e infiltrarse en su aldea natal, logró reunir la fuerza de voluntad para permanecer a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal, considerando su accionar. Si esperaba a que los vigilantes se descuidasen, dudaba llegar muy lejos a no ser que fuese de noche aunque aun así habría una ínfima posibilidad de que le viesen; por lo cual debía moverse con muchísima rapidez ya que por mucho que Naruto pudiese abogar por él, en el peor de los casos, Tsunade tenía el deber de _castigarle _como Hokage que es. De este modo, esperó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, antes del relevo en el puesto de vigilancia y se escabulló con destino al departamento de Naruto.

Se sintió raro al fijarse en las calles iluminadas por las farolas y ver al pasar por ellas un montón de imágenes recorrer los senderos de su conciencia. Al percatarse que una cabellera rubia se repetía en cada recuerdo, inconscientemente aceleró el paso. Una vez que divisó el conjunto de departamentos soltó una bocanada de aire que se elevó en una considerable voluta de vapor, al estar frente a la ventana entreabierta parpadeó con urgencia y al estar a los pies de la cama con la figura de un Naruto dormido bajo las sábanas, contuvo el aliento apoyándose contra la pared.

Escuchaba su respiración acompasada, contemplaba el sube y baja de su pecho y sin ser consciente de ello sus pasos le llevaron de junto a la cama.

—Dobe —murmuró con un deje de diversión, agachándose. Pese a su edad, Naruto seguía durmiendo con el gorro de castor. Levantó una mano y la movió con dirección al rostro del durmiente pero la detuvo.

— Sasuke… —señaló el dormido en un susurro y se encogió buscando cobijarse un poco más con las mantas. El nombrado pasó saliva entrecerrando los ojos. Esa voz, la misma que entre sus sueños le llamaba…— Te traeré de vuelta… —y él aun sumergido en su subconsciente no dejaba de buscarle. Esta vez, no sólo la mano encontró su lugar en su mejilla sino también su cuerpo al quedar sobre el del Uzumaki.

— Naruto… —dijo bajito mientras apoyaba su frente contra la del rubio. Se sentía sobresaturado, las vivencias y los sueños con el susodicho le azotaron de golpe sin aviso. Esas noches de visita en el mundo de Morfeo él dejaba sus instintos volar y en cuanto su mente generaba la figura de su mejor amigo se lanzaba contra ella, tumbándole sin escapatoria y hacía lo suyo. Lo marcaba, lo arañaba y lo besaba hasta oírle suplicar y entonces le torturaba con la espera hasta tomar todo de él, de adueñarse por completo de su ser. Y ahora que lo tenía a su merced, ido bajo su peso, perfectamente podría tomarlo, pero la idea no le parecía correcta por el simple hecho de que quería que estuviese despierto, que le observase, que dijera su nombre mientras olvidaba la venganza, el dolor y la frustración deshaciéndose en su piel.

Su rostro se deslizó hasta acomodarse en la clavícula derecha de Naruto e instintivamente sus ojos se cerraron, disfrutando del calor, disfrutando de su esencia. Había llegado el momento de elegir, de tomar decisiones y Sasuke estaba al tanto de que no quedaba tiempo, que ya podía posponerlo más.

Su hermano merecía ser vengado. Pese a todo, no fue capaz de matarle y se encargó del sello maldito, de lo que quedaba de Orochimaru y además le dejó sus ojos para protegerle de Madara; a su perversa manera, Itachi le quería y no podía desconocer eso. No ahora. Y por lo tanto, el consejo de ancianos pagaría le pesara a quien pesara. Sí, eso era seguro.

Ahora bien, por otro lado estaba Naruto. Rayos, estar así de cerca le había ayudado a asimilarlo. No era inmune a él, no podía pretender que verle solucionaba todos sus problemas emocionales, muy por el contrario, en ese preciso momento le apetecía meterse bajo las cobijas y quedarse a dormir con él. ¡Maldita sea su fragilidad!

—Sasuke… regresa conmigo —el suspiro le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Naruto se movió un poco, sacando una mano de debajo de las sábanas en el proceso la cual terminó en la espalda del Uchiha. El moreno abrió los ojos notablemente alertado y luego de no ver otra reacción en el jinchuuriki, se separó un poco, levantó la vista y con alivio comprobó que seguía durmiendo.

Bien, habría que estar ciego para no verlo. A simple vista, Sasuke no era el único afectado con estos años de distancia. Suficiente, era tiempo de elegir.

—Naruto —musitó. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y las aspas de su sharingan aparecieron, girando a una considerable velocidad. La luz tenue empezó a colarse por la ventana, anunciando la llegada de un gris amanecer— Cuando termine todo, yo regresaré por ti —y dicho esto, el genjutsu tuvo protagonismo.

Esto significaba una cosa: había decidido. Naruto pasaba a ser una prioridad.

Naruto se vio a sí mismo en un bosque, caminando a tientas. Percibió el sonido de pasos y entonces él apareció, le sonrió con petulancia y sin ceremonia le besó desencadenando la tormenta de emociones. Sin temor a equivocarse, en el abismo de sus pensamientos, el rubio se dijo que este era el mejor sueño que haya tenido antes con Sasuke.

El canto de las aves le indicó a Sasuke que era hora de partir, por lo que deshizo su técnica y relajó la vista acostumbrándose a la luz. Admiró por última vez a Naruto, empeñado en cumplir con sus planes a la brevedad, y se fue inclinando lentamente directo a su cuello. Por supuesto que se aseguraría de que el Uzumaki no se atreviera a olvidarle y con ese pensamiento, sus labios atraparon la piel de su cuello y entonces succionó con cuidado.

Y de esta manera, con una marca y con la lluvia sonando de fondo, comenzó el preludio del réquiem de lluvia.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Bien, con esto doy por finalizado_ Rain Requiem_. Una vez más, gracias a todos por el apoyo, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**  
_


End file.
